Life as we knew it
by Yut Taha Aki
Summary: Sirius Black died in May of 2013. Leaving two kids and a wife behind. After six long years of him being dead. Sirius shows up at the Potter house. Finding out his wife remarried to a Weasley and his family hates him. How will he live with himself now?
1. chapter 1

May 2013

It was a cold day but it was always a very cold day when you have a funeral for a loved one. Sirius Black had died two days earlier when he was with a co-worker. His wife Hermione was with her friends Charlie Weasley and Ginny Potter when she was told. With her kids still at Hogwarts she didn't know what to do. Charlie was the only one who could make Hermione smile again.

Six years later

It was may 2019 six years after Sirius black's death. His family has moved on. His wife has remained and had two sons with him. His wife was Hermione Granger and his two kids were Emily and Ryan Black. Even though Hermione had married Charlie Weasley a year after Sirius's death they were happy.

The street in London

A tall 20 year old woman with black hair and blue eyes walked down the streets of London England. She wore a white baggy shirt that was tucked into her black skinny jeans. She had black high heel ankle boots on. This was Emily Black, the only daughter of Sirius Black and Hermione Weasley. With her purse over her shoulder and her arms crossed, she was walking to Harry Potters house to drop a dish off. What she did not know was her father was sitting talking to Harry.

Harry's house

"What do you mean? You can't go over there. Do you even know what had happened a year after everyone thought you were dead?" Harry Potter stood questioning his godfather Sirius

"I told you what I mean. And I don't know what happened." Sirius said

"Well, Hermione remarried, and to Charlie Weasley. She became pregnant with his kid and you are considered an asshole." Harry said

"Why am I considered an asshole?" Sirius asked

"You left at a crucial moment for Emily. She needed you. You weren't there when she got her first boyfriend. Or when she almost had a mental breakdown when she was in her 5th year. You weren't there for her like Hermione and Charlie were. Charlie has been more like a dad to her than you ever were when you were alive. And don't sit there thinking that they would welcome you back with open arms. They don't want to see you. They don't even mention you anymore." Harry said almost yelling

Sirius was starting to look sad. All he wanted was his family back. He never knew Hermione started a family with another man. He never knew she had outlawed him and his memory. He stood up and walked to the bathroom as Emily walked into the sitting room.

"Hi Uncle Harry." Emily said smiling

"Hey Emily." Harry said hugging his goddaughter

"I brung back the dish." She said

"Well good. Go put it in the kitchen. You know the way." Harry said

Emily turned on her heel and walked to the kitchen. Sirius came out as Emily turned the corner. He wondered who that was.

"Harry, who was that?" Sirius asked

"That, Sirius, was your daughter." Harry said

"That can't be Emily. Can it?" Sirius questioned

"It is Emily. She grew up. She became tough like I had to do with the dusley's. Me and Emily are like the only ones who are children of Murarders that are able to use magic outside of Hogwarts. Ryan is still in school." Harry said tugging Sirius along to the kitchen forgetting Emily was in there

As they entered the kitchen they saw Emily talking to Ginny about something. Then she noticed Harry and a person who looked like her father. She turned to them and gave them her mothers 'what the fuck did you do' look she gave the Weasley kids all the time. Emily had her mothers temper and stubbornness. But she was told when she was about to start Hogwarts that she was like her father.

"Why is he here? He's supposed to be dead." Emily said disgusted

"Emily all I want is redemption. I know about your mother and Charlie. Please." Sirius said

"Do you know about Alex and Brian? Their are my two half brothers. You left at a moment where I needed my father. But I was lucky that Charlie came in and took that spot. He was there for me and Ryan when you weren't. Charlie is a better man than you ever were." Emily said with her temper rising

Sirius looked at Emily. She was exactly like Hermione. He could see Hermione's temper and stubbornness in Emily's eyes. He couldn't believe that his only daughter was like this. He thought that she would be happy to see him. But he thought wrong.

"You come back after all this time and think that you would get a heroic welcome home." Emily said with evil in her eye

Then Emily disappeared. Only Harry and Ginny knew the places where she would go. They knew to give her about an hour before they went looking for her. When that hour was up they would appreate to Cooper's house or to the burrow.

"Where did she go?" Sirius asked in a panic

"Why should we tell you? Emily is not the same person as she was six years ago. She has a boyfriend that cares about her. She has the Weasley family. She has all these people that care for her since you dropped dead." Harry said

"Emily just needs space. She is the only person who can hold a grudge like that." Ginny said

Cooper's house

"I can't believe he did that." Emily said crying

"You didn't know it would happen babe. It happens." Cooper said

"How? There is no spell that raises the dead. I explained this to you. Cooper I know you are just trying to comfort me but there is no way my father was alive for six years." Emily said

"I may just be a what you call a muggle but I know things." Cooper said

Emily knew her boyfriend knew things that could cheer her up. But she was reluctant about them. Then Cooper started to kiss Emily. She kissed him back. Then they heard a pop. They broke apart to go see who it was. They stepped outside to see Harry Potter and Tonks, Emily's godparents.

"There you are." Tonks said

"What are you guys doing here?" Emily asked

"We're here to see if you were okay." Harry said


	2. It’s life

One year later

The burrow

Harry was telling the story of his bachelor party he had with his cousin Dudly. Because no one knew how it went down and they were bugging him about it for years. Then Harry finally caved in.

"So he was like bluuuurrrrr. And I was like bang bang bang." Harry said

"Wow. Muggle games are weird. Tell me never to play them please." Ron said

They were all laughing at Ron when a big black dog hopped on the table in front of everyone. The dog snarled and growled until it saw Hermione sitting next to Charlie. When he saw them he transformed into Sirius black. Everyone gasped like a fish at the sight of him. When he hopped off the table he started to walk towards Hermione. As Sirius walked Hermione started to walk towards Charlie. Hermione knew that she was safe with Charlie. Then Charlie noticed Hermione running back into the kitchen door to hide from the world like she did several years before.

"Nice going dad we made her happy now you are going to set her back." Emily said storming off to Cooper's house

Flashback*

1991

Charlie was 18 and working in Romania with dragons. He walked into a little coffee shop that was not a chain like everything else. He was visiting his parents who were sending their youngest son to Hogwarts.

Hermione was just an eleven year old girl who just found out she was a witch. She was an orphan living with her cousin Cooper in the same village she was in. She was sitting in the corner of a coffee shop when she noticed a person who had firey red hair. She watched every single move he made.

Charlie turned to see a girl with bushy brown hair staring at him with the biggest brown eyes he ever seen. He decided to walk over there.

"Hi. I'm Charlie Weasley. Who are you?" He asked

"I'm Hermione Granger nice to meet you Charlie. Why don't you sit down if you want." She said

Charlie sat down across from her they started to talk. Little did they know they would meet years later.

1994

"Charlie!" Hermione said hugging him

"Hermione. Sorry I didn't make the connection sooner otherwise I would have owled you." Charlie said

"It's okay. I didn't make the connection when I first met Ron or I would have owled you as well. So, long time no see." Hermione said

"Same here. Do how have you been? Keeping my brat of a brother outta trouble?" Charlie asked

"Trouble no. From being killed yes." Hermione said smiling

1995

Hermione has not been home since last summer. She missed Cooper and the coffee shop her aunt owned. Then he came in. Charlie Weasley was not your typical Weasley friend. He cared for Hermione.


	3. AN

THIS STORY US UP FOR ADOPTION!!!

ANYBODY INTERESTED???

FIRST COME FIRST SERVE!!!


End file.
